Phlogiston Felidae
This character is not public domain & is privately held under copyright laws; presented for reference purposes only. Phlogiston felidae are elemental beings, residing within the Elemental Concordance. Appearance A mature adult lava lion (properly, Phlogiston Felidae) is the size of a clydesdale horse and appears quite similar to a mundane lion or lioness, with the exception of an aura of luminescence that normally surrounds its entire body. The aura's intensity is directly affected by the lava lion's disposition; an angry lion will be a blazing inferno of flame, plasma and light, while a calm or sleeping lion will have a faint shine. Although always "aglow", a lava lion's aura may be adapted to blend in with the normal light of its surroundings thereby giving it a shimmering appearance but otherwise be imperceptible (see Abilities below). Immature lava lion cubs are bundles of flame, often igniting in plumes of plasma regardless of mood when they are active; sleeping the flame is less prominent but can be affected by slumber habits. This inability to control their aura makes the cubs both vulnerable and deadly to any who would prey upon them -- predator or poacher. Due to their ignitions, cubs are difficult to conceal often attracting attention; more than mere curiosity is usually detoured as the cubs are still dangerous in their inexperience, not to mention very protection parents and pride members. Lava lions live in prides, ranging in size from an immediate family to forty members, with a dominant male, many females and juveniles. Once a male lava lion reaches maturity, he usually seeks out his own pride, taking one or two lava lionesses with him. It is not unknown to find prides lead by a dominant female; although, generally, females join their existing pride upon maturity. Lava lions are involved parents and protective of their cubs. The entire pride will be employed in the rearing of cubs; as well as, the defense of the pride and its territory. Activity Lava lions are fierce and feared predators taking on other elemental creatures for sustenance or in disputes on territorial rights. As they are a top predator, lava lions greatest threat comes from poachers who desire the elementals for pets, militia, or to use their essence, organs or other in arcane practices or paraphernalia. Lava lions are social creatures and are usually only dangerous if approached improperly. Some lava lions have "adopted" a being (material or otherwise) and will serve as a companion or "tamed but not domesticated pet". Others have, by one mean or another, recruited lava lions to serves as guardians; although, by their very nature, lava lions are difficult to keep in most environments without careful precaution to avoid fire damage. Abilities * Elemental aura: fire, heat, light and plasma. ** Fire, heat, light and plasma generation * Feline physiology * Light adaption, through which camoflauge (including invisibility) can be achieved; also, allows lava lions to "dim" their aura. * Inferno roar * Surface ignition Known Entities * "Flame", companion to Khari, Mistress of Animals Category:Index Category:Species